Thomas O'Malley
Thomas O'Malley is the male protagonist in Disney's 1970 feature film, the Aristocats. He was voiced by the late Phil Harris in the original film, and by Steven Curtis Chapman in House of Mouse. Personality Thomas O'Malley comes off as a smooth-talking, streetwise cat who relishes his life of freedom out in the open with no rules and no responsibilities. All of this changes when he meets Duchess for the first time. He falls in love with Duchess when he first meets her and he quickly starts flirting with and serenading her. Although he was obviously a little turned off by the fact that Duchess has kittens, but he and the kittens quickly grow on each other and he becomes like a father to them. Also, when faced with an adversity, O'Malley will indeed rise to the occasion to protect the ones that he cares for and loves. The Aristocats In the film, O'Malley appears after Edgar kidnaps and tries to get rid of the cats, but is chased off by a couple of dogs. He is instantly attracted to Duchess because of her appearance, but is slightly put off when he learns that she has children. However, he soon has a change of heart and helps Duchess and her children get back to Paris safely. During their return to Paris, he becomes smitten with Duchess once again and starts being fond of her children as well as her. In the big fight scene, he and the Alley cats battle Edgar as he tries to send Duchess and her kittens to Timbuktu. He saves Duchess and the kids and becomes a part of the family. Trivia *Thomas O'Malley has become the subject of a popular internet meme about an infamous episode of the UK Gameshow Family Fortunes, in which presenter Max Bygraves asks the question, "Name a famous Irishman." Thomas O'Malley was one of the infamous stupid answers. *In the Italian dub, O'Malley is known as "Romeo." He's Roman and his most famous sentence is "Io so' Romeo, er mejo der Corosseo" ("I am Romeo, the best of the Colosseum"). *Thomas O Malley has notable similarities to The Tramp: *Both were stray animals. :*Both fall in love with a house pet. (Lady, Duchess) :*Both roamed wherever they wanted before marrying their love interests. :*Both heroically saved the main characters from time to time. :*Both try to convince their loved ones to stay with them, but fail. :*Both come to their loved ones' rescues in the climax. Tramp goes to save the baby from a rat to Lady's urgings, and Thomas O' Malley saves Duchess and her kittens from being shipped off to Timbuktu. :*Both settle down to become fathers (and on a minor note, also have family photos taken) :*Both have a son who looks like them. Scamp looks similar to Tramp and Toulouse looks similar to Thomas. (Though in O'Malley's case, Tolouse becomes his stepson) Gallery 430741 1272469234652 full.jpg Category:Feline Heroes Category:Animal Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Disney Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Clawed Heroes Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Protectors Category:Parents Category:Street Urchins Category:Living Heroes Category:Child Nurturer Category:Warriors Category:Multiple Saver Category:House of Mouse Heroes Category:Child Lovers Category:Married Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Paternal Heroes Category:Aristocrats Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Heroic Xenophobes Category:Poor Heroes